Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Dhaka
Introduction The Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Dhaka is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit which allows the user to become a full or hybrid form Dhaka Dragon. It was eaten by Blaze.D Alex. Appearance It looks like a blue banana with swirls over it. Usage The primary usage of the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Dhaka is that it gives the user the ability to become a full or hybrid dragon. With this transformation the user gains supreme raw strength and his skin turns hard as steel. The primary power of the dragon is his ability to fly using his wings. In full form Alex becomes a gigantic dragon thus gaining wings,claws a tail and the ability to breathe fire. In hybrid form Alex gains small wings behind his back(which can only support his weight),his skin becomes a little harder and he also gains small claws. Strengths Alex was trained with the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Dhaka in the level of making wind currents by moving rapidly his wings which he also uses to fly. Except the great increase in raw strength,speed and endurance the user also gains steel skin,tail and claws which can be used in many ways such as direct hit attacks,ground shaking attacks or aerial attacks. By transforming into a full dragon the user gains the ability to breathe fire although the amount isn't unlimited and the user has to rest his body in order to breathe more fire. If the user gets trained with this fruit even his roar can cause huge destructions (such an example with Alex). Weaknesses Except the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses the user also has minor weaknesses. One of them is the drawback not to be able to breathe unlimited fire because the user's body gets tired after a time so the user has to rest and eat in order to produce more fire.Another minor weakness is the full form of the dragon in which the user becomes giant and is easily seen and also there is nothing able to hold the user's sudden gain of weight and height. Besides that the user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks 'Aerial Attacks' Steel Wing: '''Alex moves one or both of his wings in the direction of his opponent unleashing feathers in the process which gain incredible speed thus being feathers made of steel hit the opponent. '''Steel Wing: Armageddon: an enhanced steel wing alex goes over his opponents then rapidly swings his wings thus releasing many steel feathers that the opponent cannot easily dodge. Wind Burst: Alex swings one of his wings creating a wind current which can toss away enemy attacks or even enemies Great Wind Burst: an enhanced wind burst were Alex swings both his wings thus giving greater strength in this attack. 'Direct Attacks' Metal Claw: Alex uses his metal claw to directly hit an opponent Metal Tail: Alex uses his metal tail to directly hit an opponent Environmental attacks Dragon Lord's Roar: in his full form Alex roars creating something like a sound shock wave which can cause damage to anything nearby. ' Colossal Tremor:' Alex rapidly hits the ground with his tail in order to create a ground tremor. Flame/ Fame Enhanced Attacks Fire Blast: Alex takes a deep breath and then he releases a fire steam from his mouth Fire Bullet: Alex simply spits but mixing with fire from his mouth it creates something resembling a bullet of flame. Flame Gale: '''Alex shoots his opponents in the air and then releases a stream of flame hitting them instantly '''Flame Wing: an enhanced steel wing. This time Alex swings his wing but immediately then he releases a stream of fire which hit the steel feathers causing them to burn when the hit the target. Flame Claw: '''an enhanced metal claw in which Alex first sets ablaze his claw and then hits his opponent. '''Flame Tail: an enhanced metal tail in which Alex first sets ablaze his tail and then hits his opponent Trivia In the Zoroastrian tradition Dhaka, the Ahriman dragon is the most evil creature born from the source of evil,Ahriman. It is a dragon that takes delight into ravaging the world. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Tatsu model